non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
It
|deathcause = Heart ripped out |body = Shapeshifter |diet = |sentience = Sentient |sapience = Sapient |universe = Stephen King's It |creator = Stephen King |actor = Tim Curry (1990 film) Tony Dakota (George form; 1990 version) Joan Gregson (Mrs. Kersh form; It: Chapter 2) Bill Skarsgård (2017 film) Javier Botet (Leper form; 2017 film) Tatum Lee (Judith form; 2017 film) Carter Musselman (Headless Boy form; 2017 film) Jackson Robert Scott (Georgie form) Florence Paterson (Mrs. Kersh form; 1990 film)|abilities = Shapeshifting Telepathic}} It ''' (also referred to as '''Pennywise the Dancing Clown) is the main antagonist of the novel and movie of the same name. Overview It may have probably originated either from outer space or an alternate dimension. The entity has been haunting the town of Derry, Maine for centuries, haunting anyone it encounters. Upon arriving in Earth, it would approximately hibernate every 27 to 30 years before it would have a chance to haunt Derry. It's appearance has been different depends on any adaptation. In the 1990 miniseries, its personality has been depicted as a wisecracking, funny, but cruel clown as its infamous appearance. In the cinematic duology, it has been depicted as a misunderstood creature with no actual malice. Other than having its clown appearance, it can also transform anything including a werewolf, a homeless man covered with leprosy, an extremely slim woman from the painting, a headless boy, etc. Victims * Georgie Denbrough * Patrick Hockstetter * Laurie Anne Winterbarger * Betty Ripsom * Adrien Mellon * Victoria Fuller (2019) * Eddie Kaspbrak * Several unnamed people throughout centuries Gallery File:Stephen_king_s_it_pennywise_the_clown_by_tboersner-d57ofgj.jpg|It's description in the novel File:IT-pennywise3.jpg|1990 File:Itswampmonster.png|It in its skeletal form (1990) File:Mummy.jpg|Mummy form (1990) File:Itwerewolf1990.png|Werewolf form (1990) File:Itoldladyform1990.png|It in its form of an elderly woman (1990) File:Itdoghead1990.png|It's form of a humanoid dog (1990) File:Spider-it-stephen-king.jpg|It's possible true form (1990) File:Headlessboyit.png|Headless boy form (2017) File:Itleper.png|Leper form (2017) File:Itpaintingform.png|It's form of a woman from Stan Uris' painting (2017) File:Itmummy2017.png|Mummy form (2017) File:Bevsdadit2017.png|It's form of Beverly's father, Alvin Marsh (2017) File:Deadlights.png|It's deadlights (2017) File:Cea8ae79b9aa3bb5ef633f24d4c4edf3.jpg|Concept art for Pennywise in 1990 File:25391d_2f2575866af545dbb983731d279badc4~mv2.png|An original sketch by director, Andres Muchietti Notes * It has some similarities to another serial killer, Freddy Krueger. * It's clown form's name "Pennywise" is an actual word for someone who has to be extremely careful for small amounts of money. * It's form of a woman from the painting (that only appears in the 2017 film) was based on a painting by Amedeo Modigliani and was a childhood fear of director, Andres Muschietti. * Mark Rylance, Ben Mendelsohn, Kirk Acevedo, Richard Armitage, Hugo Weaving, and Tilda Swinton were considered for the role in 2017 film. Interestingly, Hugo Weaving was deemed too creepy and mature for the role. * It's clown form may have been inspired by a real life serial killer, John Wayne Gacy. Category:Characters Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1986 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Creatures Created by Stephen King Category:Characters Portrayed by Tim Curry Category:Characters Portrayed by Bill Skarsgard Category:Dead Characters Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Demons Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Ambiguously Alien Category:Unknown Gender Category:Unnamed Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Characters with telekinesis Category:Characters Portrayed by Tatum Lee Category:Characters Portrayed by Carter Musselman Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Javier Botet Category:Unknown Species Category:Variable Status Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Clowns Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:Personifications Category:Stephen King Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Guilherme Briggs Category:Gender-shifting Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Yohei Tadano Category:Characters Portrayed by Jesse Conde Category:Characters Portrayed by Carlos Hernandez Category:Characters Portrayed by Shinpachi Tsuji Category:Characters Portrayed by Seth Green Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by CGI Category:Warner Bros. Universes Category:Lovecraftian Beings